The present invention relates to communications, and contemplates easy-to-use computing devices deemed necessary to drive the next generation of computing. Particular aspects of the invention relate to communications in the domestic environment, involving a system arranged to manage data and to communicate data between the home and selected remote facilities.
Many everyday activities such as personal finance transactions and household shopping increasingly involve electronic data transfer between consumers at home and the related service provider. Telephone banking is already very popular and many banks now offer customers the option of on-line home banking over the Internet. Large supermarkets and department stores offer home delivery services, where a customer places an order for specific goods such as groceries by telephone or over the Internet and the ordered goods are subsequently delivered to the customer""s home. Payment is generally effected by providing credit/debit or store card details when placing the order.
At present, the provision of on-line services over the Internet is largely available only to consumers having access to a personal computer (PC) linked to the Internet. However, many consumers do not have access to a PC within their domestic environment or are reluctant to use such services because of lack of familiarity with the use of computers. PCs are designed primarily as a functional tool for the workplace, and not for household use.
Even in households where consumers have access to a PC, the computer is rarely located in the most convenient domestic environment for use in performing routine domestic activities such as on-line shopping etc. Computers are often located in private spaces within the home, such as a home office or a bedroom, rather than in more public spaces. This environment of use influences who in the household has access to the computer; studies show that, on average, usage still remains male-dominated rather than a shared family activity.
In recent years, the diffusion of home computers has slowed throughout the western world. By way of illustration, on-line PC household penetration in the US has slowed down at around 40%, despite very healthy predictions for home on-line access and ever-falling PC prices. It appears that the PC xe2x80x98one size fits allxe2x80x99 approach to computing does not satisfy the requirements of most consumers, whose lifestyle needs may be better met by alternatives offering ease of use that PCs fail to provide. There is therefore a need to satisfy the home computing needs of the many consumers who do not personally perceive the need for a home PC, or who are dissuaded by its complexity, inconvenience and cost. Accordingly, easier to use computing devices are needed to drive the next generation of computing within the home and indeed elsewhere. Those who bring such devices into public use will find a massive currently-offline market to be tapped.
The Applicant""s studies with discussion groups have led to many interesting findings. Whilst most participants in such studies have experience of using computers at work, the studies noted a general feeling of uneasiness towards technology. The PC is often seen as being too complicated for most of the computing tasks that users want to perform at home or at work. Even for routine household tasks, the PC is seen as being cumbersome, slow to boot and in the xe2x80x98wrongxe2x80x99 room within the home, a room that is not used frequently. Also, there appears to be a lack of trust in PCs and their reliability. Most participants felt that technology would let them down since, from their experience of PCs at work, computers often xe2x80x98crashedxe2x80x99 or simply did not work properly. This attitude was reflected in relation to home banking applications, some participants seeking face-to-face contact with bank representatives for reassurance as well as tangible proof that a transaction has actually taken place.
Against that background of research in so-called relationship technologies, the Applicant has devised the concept of an Internet- and TV-enabled domestic appliance, preferably in the form of a microwave oven. The concept arose from several factors. One is the development of new relationship technologies, relating to how the appliance communicates with consumers via the Internet. Another is the idea of being therexe2x80x94a permanent presence, always on. The concept also depends upon sensitivity to the context and usefulness of the appliance with respect to its normal use within the home, and understanding and predicting the consumer""s needs and desires, to offer suitable facilities through the appliance. In sum, the concept is intended to capture a significant proportion of the many currently-offline consumers by providing a familiar appliance in a familiar location, that has attractive functionality such as free TV and a simple user interface.
The Applicant is already pursuing patent applications directed to broad concepts of its Internet- and TV-enabled domestic appliance. However, the Applicant""s research in the field is ongoing: this research has identified several problems to which solutions have been developed. The present application results from that research and development effort.
One such problem is that the invention contemplates a technically-sophisticated (albeit easy to use) communications module whose manufacture will require facilities that may not be available to appliance manufacturers. Also, appliances come in myriad shapes and sizes. It would be a major barrier to propagation of the technology if appliance manufacturers had to invest in making communications modules or in totally redesigning their appliances to accept such modules. It would similarly be a barrier if the communications module had in all cases to be adapted to suit the appliance.
The specification hereinafter proposes a solution to this problem. In accordance with this aspect of the invention, a domestic appliance is provided with mounting hardware, a discrete communications module connectable to a communications network, and an adaptor including means for attachment to the mounting hardware on the appliance and means for mounting the communications module to the appliance via the adaptor.
For neatness and protection, the communications module is preferably received in a recess in the adaptor, the adaptor suitably framing the mounted communications module received in the recess.
To enable access to the communications module during adjustment or removal, bias means may be provided to urge the communications module out of the recess. In that case, latch means acting against the bias means may be provided to hold the communications module releasably in the recess.
Adjustment for viewing of a display on the communications module is catered for by movably mounting the communications module with respect to the adaptor. Conveniently, the adaptor and the communications module are connected by mounting hardware that permits the communications module to adopt any of a plurality of discrete positions with respect to the adaptor.
It is preferred that the appliance has a door and that the mounting hardware, the adaptor and the communications module are part of the door of the appliance. The appliance is most preferably a microwave oven.
In preferred embodiments, the communications module is connectable to the communications network via a flying lead connectable to the appliance, the flying lead preferably connecting to an external terminal on the appliance. The flying lead may include a port for data communication between the communications module and the appliance.
This aspect of the invention extends to a method of assembling a domestic appliance and a standard communications module, the method comprising providing one of a plurality of different domestic appliances having mounting hardware, fitting to the mounting hardware of that appliance an appropriate one of a plurality of different adaptors each having a standard mounting for a communications module and means cooperable with the mounting hardware, and mounting to that adaptor a standard communications module.
Another potential problem arises from the possibility of a remote-controllable common user interface to operate both the communications module and the appliance with which that module is associated. Whilst remote control of the interface is highly desirable for convenience, it would be potentially disastrous inadvertently to use a remote control to start a cooking cycle on a microwave oven, or to switch off a freezer.
Again, the specification hereinafter proposes a solution to this problem. The invention contemplates a domestic appliance having a primary domestic function but being adapted for the secondary function of interaction with a communications network, the appliance including a user interface operable by direct contact with the appliance and a remote control facility operable by a remote control handset, wherein activating or deactivating the primary function of the appliance is reserved for the user interface and the remote control facility is incapable of activating or deactivating the primary function.
It is envisaged that, in most cases, the primary function of the appliance will be cooking, defrosting or freezing. As aforementioned, the appliance is preferably a microwave oven in which case the primary function is cooking or defrosting.
A conveniently integrated user interface can be constructed if the primary function of the appliance is operable via the communications network. It is envisaged that the remote control facility is capable of controlling the secondary function and optionally also part of the primary function of the appliance.
Other aspects of the invention relate to the commercial choice between open and closed Internet access, and particularly its impact upon advertising revenues. Advertising revenues are an important enabling factor in propagating the technology, bearing in mind that the communications module is but one element of a communications system also involving a broadband online connection and a broadband portal, all of which will be costly to develop, use or run. Consumers are traditionally unwilling to pay extra for general Internet services, especially if they are already paying a subscription to secure access to the Internet.
As the names imply, open access gives the user access to all sites on the World Wide Web (subject to e.g. filtering for adult content) whereas closed access enables access to only selected sites, which may be specially adapted to users of the appliance.
Closed access has superficial advantages for the service provider. These advantages are a captive body of customers, T-tax revenues from all on-line transactions that those customers perform through the limited portals that are available to them, and increased advertising rates at those portals because the portals will have a high level of visits by each active user. Open access is less directly profitable in this respect because customers are free to migrate to other sites. Nevertheless, open access is more appealing to the customer and so it is thought that any short-term reduction in revenues per customer by opting for open access will be more than compensated by a longer-term increase in the overall number of customers. A virtuous cycle results, with increased customer numbers bringing in greater advertising and T-tax revenues which, reinvested, improve content and attract more customers.
The most important driver in any advertising revenue stream is xe2x80x98reachxe2x80x99, which is the number of active customers. The invention therefore contemplates the provision of open access but that customers are enticed to stay with the appropriate service provider and discouraged to leave. Aspects of the invention reside in these enticements and discouragements, and more generally in the design of the portal itself.
For example, the invention contemplates an Internet redirection system for enabling an Internet service provider or ISP to control open Internet access by redirecting the user to an alternative version of a web site addressed by a user, the alternative version being specific to the service provider, wherein the system comprises a redirection table for storing a list of web sites for which alternative versions specific to the service provider exist, look-up means for consulting the redirection table when a user addresses a desired web site, and redirection means for redirecting the user to the alternative version of the addressed web site when such an alternative exists in the redirection table.
In this way, the user""s essential freedom is preserved but, where an ISP-specific version of the addressed web site exists, the user is directed to that version in a way that maintains advertising revenues. This benefits the economics of the venture and acts as an enabling factor in propagating the technology.
It is possible for the redirection table to be stored locally on the user""s Internet-browsing apparatus, in which case the system preferably includes update means for updating the redirection table by periodic download from the Internet service provider. The update means may be responsive to activation of the browsing apparatus, so as to update the redirection table upon powering up the apparatus.
This aspect of the invention may also be expressed as an Internet redirection method for enabling an Internet service provider to control open Internet access by redirecting the user to an alternative version of a web site addressed by a user, the alternative version being specific to the service provider, wherein the method comprises maintaining a redirection table storing a list of web sites for which alternative versions specific to the service provider exist, consulting the redirection table when a user addresses a desired web site, and redirecting the user to the alternative version of the addressed web site when such an alternative exists in the redirection table.
Further to control open access to the benefit of the ISP without hampering the user, the invention provides an Internet access system comprising an Internet-browsing apparatus operable by a user and being connected to the Internet, wherein the browsing apparatus is configured to open, upon activation, a web page that is not selectable by the user.
For appeal to a broad range of users, the browsing apparatus preferably includes TV functionality. In that event, control of the TV functionality is conveniently effected via the web page. The browsing apparatus may also control a domestic appliance in the manner aforesaid and again, control of the appliance may be effected via the web page. The invention therefore extends to a method of controlling TV functionality in Internet-browsing apparatus connected to the Internet, comprising using the Internet-browsing apparatus to retrieve a web page and using that web page to control the TV functionality. Similarly, the invention encompasses a method of controlling a domestic appliance, comprising using an Internet-browsing apparatus to retrieve a web page and using that web page to control the appliance. The web page can be downloaded from the Internet or retrieved from local storage in the Internet-browsing apparatus.
Either of these methods can further comprise delivering advertising or information images to the web page used by the Internet-browsing apparatus in controlling the TV functionality or the appliance. In other words, the user can be exposed to advertising via the web page used for control, for example by targeted banner advertising to which the user can respond by xe2x80x98clicking-throughxe2x80x99, or by a sponsored frame of adverts around a TV window embedded within the web page. Means can be provided for varying the advertising or information images in accordance with the time of day, the weather, or stored user characteristics including predetermined preferences and interests, demographic standing, and recent buying or browsing patterns.
To encourage users to stay by providing a portal service relevant to the user""s preferences, an aspect of the invention relates to an Internet portal providing content and/or advertising sections under control of a content delivery engine and/or an advertising engine, wherein the portal is associated with a user profile database that stores perceived user preferences and provides outputs to the content delivery engine and/or the advertising engine to target content and/or advertising according to the perceived preferences.
For greater effectiveness, the user profile database is preferably adaptive, taking inputs representing user behavior to reflect the user""s buying and browsing habits. For example, the user profile database can take input from an advertising engine that gathers and forwards data on the user""s response to adverts at the portal. The user profile database can also take input from a commerce engine that gathers and forwards data on purchases made by the user via the portal.
Other problems that have been encountered have turned into opportunities, when solved. An example is that loss of the door window usually used to view food cooking or defrosting in a conventional microwave oven has led to the idea of a camera within the oven to display an image of the food being cooked or defrosted by the oven. This aspect of the invention resides in a cooking or defrosting appliance including a heating region and a camera for obtaining images of food cooking or defrosting within the heating region, wherein the camera outputs video signals to a processor that drives a display means associated with the appliance and/or controls the cooking or defrosting operation of the appliance. The display means is conveniently situated on the appliance to show an easily-viewable image of the food obtained by the camera.
However, one can do much more with such a camera than merely display an image of the food, as this specification will describe. For example, it is preferred that the camera is sensitive to infra-red radiation and outputs video signals representative of the heat of the food. The processor can therefore convert infra-red information received from the camera into visible information to create a display on the display means representative of the infra-red information. Such a display is preferably color-coded in accordance with the local temperature of the food.
Automatically to control the appliance, the processor may compare food temperature represented by the infra red image with a stored model and, depending upon variance with the model, the processor can send control outputs to the appliance to vary heating power and/or exposure time to heat.
As mentioned above, it is preferred that the display also performs Internet, e-commerce, or home networking functions and so the display is preferably switchable to display the food in the heating region when the appliance is in use cooking or defrosting. Conveniently, the display switches automatically at the start and end of a cooking or defrosting operation.
The camera is preferably fixed and food is moved in relation to the camera during a cooking or defrosting operation, for example being on a turntable.
This aspect of the invention embraces a method of cooking or defrosting, comprising obtaining infra-red images of cooking or defrosting food from a camera that outputs video signals to a processor, and processing or displaying the information from the camera to control the cooking or defrosting operation. The method may further comprise displaying to a user a representation of the infra-red image, whereby the user controls the cooking or defrosting operation. However, as mentioned above, it is also possible for the processor to control the cooking or defrosting operation by acting upon information received from the camera.
Another challenge arises in administering the preferred always-on characteristics of the communications module while saving power or reflecting the user""s mode of use. Ideally, no conscious interaction between the user and the module should be necessary to switch the module into or out of a dormant, power-saving or screensaver mode. Well-known timeout means can be used to switch the module into such a mode and, as the specification will describe, proximity sensor means such as a passive infra red sensor can be used to switch the module out of such a mode and back into an active mode.
This aspect of the invention therefore resides in a communications means adapted for interaction with a communications network, the communications means including display means and command entry means, wherein the display means is switchable between modes in accordance with input from a proximity sensor adapted to sense the presence of a user near the communications means. The invention extends to an appliance having such a communications means, and to related methods of switching between modes.
The display means suitably switches from a xe2x80x98standbyxe2x80x99 mode to an xe2x80x98onxe2x80x99 mode when the presence of a user is detected by the proximity means. The display means can enter the xe2x80x98standbyxe2x80x99 mode upon a user entering a standby command via the command entry means. Additionally or alternatively, a timeout means takes activity input from the proximity sensor and the command entry means and puts the display means into the xe2x80x98standbyxe2x80x99 mode when a predetermined period of inactivity elapses.
When in the xe2x80x98standbyxe2x80x99 mode, the display means can display images downloaded from the communications network. Such images may be advertisements or information, which for maximum effectiveness can be varied in accordance with the time of day, the weather, or user characteristics stored in the communications network. Such stored user characteristics may include predetermined preferences and interests, demographic standing, and recent buying or browsing patterns as, for example, detected by the above-mentioned commerce and advertising engines of a portal.
With the proliferation of smartcard technology, it is considered important that the appliance of the invention and/or the communications module includes a smartcard reader for reading and preferably writing to a smartcard. The invention therefore extends to a domestic appliance including communications means adapted for interaction with a communications network, the communications means including display means and command entry means, the appliance further including a smartcard reader.
The appliance may therefore be configured to download electronic cash from the communications network onto a smartcard in data communication with the smartcard reader, and similarly to upload electronic cash to the communications network from such a smartcard.
The smartcard preferably identifies the user to the communications network for security purposes, or to configure, limit or otherwise define the service offered from the communications network to the user. The service offered by the communications network can reflect the user""s preferences stored on the smartcard; it is also possible for the service offered by the communications network to be limited in accordance with the user""s age or level of subscription payment to the network service provider. A user-identifying smartcard can also be used to configure the communications means to suit the user""s operational preferences, for example to emulate the set-up of a PC also owned by the user.
For convenient and correct operation, the smartcard reader is preferably adapted to retain the smartcard during a transaction and may further includes means for preventing removal of the smartcard before the transaction is complete. It is also preferred that the smartcard reader is adapted to retain the smartcard after a transaction is complete.
Where the appliance is a microwave oven having a door on the front of a cabinet, the smartcard reader is conveniently positioned on a fixed control and display surface on the front of the cabinet beside the door.
The smartcard functionality of the invention extends to related methods of operation.
Aspects of the invention also reside in advantageous constructional features of the appliance in general. For example, the invention can be expressed as a domestic appliance adapted for interaction with a communications network by the addition of a substantially self-contained discrete communications module connectable to the communications network, the communications module including display means and command entry means. This modular construction creates an easy-to-assemble appliance whose major components can be sourced separately from manufacturers specializing in the respective technologies.
Conveniently, the appliance has a primary function such as cooking or defrosting that is at least partially controllable by the communications module. It is also possible that control of the primary function can be effected via the communications network. Where the communications network is the Internet, control may be effected by command entry acting upon a web page displayed by the display means as aforesaid.
For maximum appeal and utility to users, the communications module is preferably adapted to receive and display television broadcasts from the communications network. The communications network may be a broadband cable or xDSL network and if the communications network is xDSL, the communications module preferably further includes an RF TV input.
Elegantly, the command entry means is preferably a touch screen integrated with the display. The command entry means can also include a microphone for voice command inputs.
For maximum display area, the display means preferably occupies substantially all of the visible surface of the communications module when the module is mounted, attached or incorporated into the appliance. The aforementioned touch screen helps to enable this preferred feature.
For ease of assembly and to minimize changes to the appliance, the communications module is advantageously connectable to the communications network via a flying lead connected to the appliance. The flying lead can connect to an external terminal on the appliance.
The invention extends to a method of adapting a domestic appliance for interaction with a communications network, the method comprising adding a substantially self-contained discrete communications module to the appliance, the module having display means and command input means, and connecting that module to the communications network. This method suitably comprises connecting the communications module to the appliance to enable control of the appliance via the module.